The Secert Salvatore's Secerts
by emilaura222
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl that has shown up in Mystic Falls, and what is she to the Salvatore brothers and what is her secert.
1. Brothers

Chapter one- Brothers

"Stefan you should really come, its going to be fun" Damon said in his usal know it all tone. He walked into his brothers room and sat down in a chair, picking up a book and fliping though it.

"Damon you are just going to cause problems and i dont want to see, or handle that today.

Stefan was laying on his bed, with his eyes closed. He just wanted to be alone.

"What happened this time, did a squairl tell on you to the sherrif?"

"Damon, leave." Sefan said as he opened his eyes and lefted his head and gave damon his coldest glance.

"Fine, sorry im sure all the forest creatures just love you" damon said with a smile

Stefan's exspression didnt change.

"No but really, what happened?"

Stefan dropped his head and closed his eyes again.

" You dont care."

"Im your big brother." He said standing up looking around the room. He walked to the window and looked out for a mintue. He turned to face stefan on the bed. "So of course i care... Kind of."

"No, its just your need to know ever ones business and see if you can make it worse." Stefan said sitting up looking at Damon.

Damon was quite for a minute.

"Yep." he said with a smile. Turning to the book case he said "So i guess your not going to tell me, just keep it a secert?"

"Yep." he said, moking Damon

"Great." Damon pickes a book off the self, looks at it for a minute then puts it back. He turns to stefan, "Back to the reason why i came in here, You shoulf really come to Bonnie's surpies part. Seeing how your the brother she likes and thats the only way they will let me in."

"No damon, because of you she doesnt like me that much anymore either." He said getting up and walking over in front of damon. "So i think neither of us got an invite."

"Cant elena pull for us?"

"No, its Bonnie's birthday and if she doesnt want us there than we wont go."

Damon steps closer to stefan

"Fine, at least i wont have to buy a present, ecoimny and all that."

Stefan roles his eyes and goes over to his desk and picks up his journal and starts righting. Thinking that damon will see he doesnt want to talk any more and leave. Damon smiles knowing he wants him to leave and sits down arcoss from stefan. He starts Narrorating what he thinks stefan is writeing.

" Dear Diaries, Why is damon like the way he is. No conseron for human life. He maybe be a very dashing man, the one that got all the hot geens in the family but i just dont know what to do with him anymore." He pasues and looks at stefan. Stefan isnt paying any attiention to him, so he kickes it up a noch. " In my soul i know that Elena would be better off with him." Stefan stops writing. Damon smiles."I know that she really loves him."

"Damon what do you want from me."

Damon laughs a little bit.

"Well stefan since i am such a bad person, we cant go to the party. So i need something else to do. We should ... hang." Damon looks at stefan with antisapation waiting for the offer to be shot down in some way that he could just mock later.

"You know what, sure damon."

"Wait, what?" Damon saids confused.

"Yeah lets hang." Stefan says looking at damon from across the desk leaning forward."What would you like to do?"


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter two- Getting ready

"Just put about three ballons on each table matt." Elena says to matt as she spreads out the last table cloth. They rented out the grill for Bonnie's 19th birthday surprise party. Matt grabs the bundul of ballons and sets off on the task. Caroline comes over to elena.

"Jeremy helped me set out all the food and we did the streamers." She points the the long table across the room. with a big smile on her facce "What else should i do."

It was usaly Caroline that was in charge of the partys but since she had been turned bonnie didnt want to much to do with her.

"Um i think we are almost ready, matt just needs to finish the ballons. Did you put the ice cream in the frezer ?"

" Of course elena " caroline says with a small smile . Elena had to make sure everying was perfect.

Jeremy walks over to the girls.

"Dont worry elena you did an amazinf job, bonnie will love it."

"yeah" said Caroline and matt, who was joining them after finishing the ballons.

"Thanks. Its just we all need a fun night with no drama."

"Are stefan and damon coming?" asked matt

"Um no, they are busy with family stuff tonight." elena said.

Matt still didnt know about all the vampire and wtich things. Elena wish she could tell him the turth. That bonnie hates them because they are vampires. But she knows that this is protecting him. Keeping him out of the loop.

"Oh too bad." he said looking down at his feet. "Well im going home to change, see you in an hour."

"Bye" the three remaining people said as matt walked out of the grill.

Elena walks over and starts to rearage the cups. In stead of stoping her from doing it for the 15th time, Jeremy turns to caroline.

"How are you and bonnie with the whole vampire thing."

"Better" she says smiling. "We have been talk and even hung out a few times. I think she is coming around."

"What about you and matt?"

Her smile dissapeared "Um .. i dont really know." She said sadly, sitting down.

"Dont you dare mess the table up !" Elena calls from arcoss the room.

Jeremy laughs, caroline contuies.

"I feel like he had pushed me back into the friend zone. Which is totaly something i dont want. I mean he says he loves me and then acts like i dont exsit. I mean i have been keeping a huge secert from him, about me being a vampire but still thats for his own good. You shouldnt say you love someone and then act the way he is acting" finally pausing for a breath She looks at jeremy who has a look on his face like he souldnt have even asked. "But you where just asking to be nice werent you?

"Yeah a little bit." he said looking at her. They both laugh.

Elena walks over to them. She turns to look at the room.

"There, perfect!" she smiles, turning to them. "Now you guys go home and get ready for the party."

"where are you going?" jeremy ask as the group moves to the door.

"Im going to go across the street to get the cake now and bring it back here. I will be home after that to change."

"cool see you at home " He walks off to his car.

"Do you need any help with the cake?" Caroline offers

"No i got it "

"You not going to lock the door to the grill?"

"No i will be just across the street, and anyways my hands will be full when i get back."

"right" caroline smiles "well see you tonight for some fun!" she spins, and walks to her car. Turning she waves before she gets in. before she closes the door she calls back.

"Dont worry i wont let bonnie touch me at all till i get her in the door at the grill." amd drives off

Elena waves and laughes to herself.

"Now for the cake."


	3. The Stranger

Chapter 3 - The stranger

Elena pushes open the door to the bakery.

"Hi how can i help you?" the girl behind the counter smiles

"Hi, im here to pick up a cake."

"Name?"

"Elena Gilbert"

"Ok that will be $54.98"

Elena diges in her purse for her walet. She puts the bag on the counter and starts taking things out of it.

"Oh thats right i took it out to pay the decerations guy, so its back at the grill. great, ill be right back"

Elena turns and pushes the door open and crosses the street. The wind had picked up in the last few hours bringing in a cold front. She pulled her sweater close and ran to the grill. She stopped in her tracts. The door to the grill was wide open. She was thinking to her self. Maybe i didnt close it all the way and the wind blew it open. She walked toward the door and could tell the light was on inside. She knows for a fact she turned it off. she steps closer to the door and calls in

"Hello is anyone in there?"

There is no responce , the wind is to loud. She thinks about calling stefan but if she was just over reacting he wouldnt stay away from the party because he would be to worried about her. she steps in the door and looks around. Heart beating out of her cest and sees a figure in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" she says in a quite voice. She ment to scare the figure but she could only squeak out the question.

The figure turns. Its a girl with long brown wavy hair. She couldnt be more than 16.

"Oh hi, sorry im gessing the grill isnt open?"

"No its not" elena says still weary of the stranger but her heart slowing down a bit.

After everything that has happened to her in the past years she didnt trust anyone she didnt know. EXspealily new people to town.

" i thought so, sorry. I am new in town and i saw the grill and the door was unlocked."

Elena started to relax a little bit more but something seemed a little off. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stoumake/

"Its ok dont worry about it. Im Elena." she said, trying to sound colum

"Alli" the girl said with a smile

"Are you visiting family or something?"

"Um no not really, just passing through" Her smile fades just a little bit

Elena could feel the mood in the room changes, she could feel her sadness, she still didnt trust her fulling but elena she felt sorry for her for some reson. Elena needed more information .

"Well i am going over to the bakery, would you like to come with me?"

Allis face purcked up. "Sure!"

They started for the door when elena remebered why she came back in the first place. She walked over to a table and grabed her walet.

"Lets go" they walked out of the grill and this time elena locked the door.

"So are you having a party tonight?" Alli asked as the girls sit down at a table in the bakery as the girl behind the counter finishes writing on the cake.

"Yep, its my best friends surprise party tonight."

Alli looks the the counter "That cake looks like it could feed an army."

The girls laugh. Alli gave of a weird sort of feeling. All her life ELena had been good at reading people but Alli was hard. She feels like she could trust her but there isjust something off.

"So you said you dont have any family here?"

Alli sighed. " You asked if i was visiting them, which im not. But yeah i do have some family here. I was born here. Homeschooled."

"Who are your parents? I probably know them."

"that i dbout." Alli turns her head and looks out the window as the wind picks up. The trees bend in ways that looked like they would snap in a second. Right before elena can ask another question the girl behind the counter finishes the cake. Elena pays and pickes up the cake.

"You need any help?" Alli asks smiling at elena as she strigles with the box.

"Nope i got it, but if you could get the doors that would be great."

"Not a problem" Alli says as she pushes the bakery door open.

"There." Elena puts the cake on the table on the back wall of the grill. "Now it is perfect."

"Bonnie will love it." Alli says smiling as she looks around.

Elena stopes where she is and turns slowly to Alli. THe feeling in the pit of her stoumake grows bigger

"How did you know her name." she asked walking past Alli to where her purse is.

Alli turns to elena and is quite for a few seconds but then says

" I told you i was born here, i know peoples names." hopeing elena would drop it. But of course she didnt

"Fine then, whats your last name ?"

Alli is stairing at elena. She looks like she is looking into her soul. Elena's feeling in her stoumach is going insane. She is trying to deside if its best if she just trys to make a run for it. She moves a little bit so the door is right behind her. It feels like minutes have gone by. But Alli finaly breaks the silence. Looking like she has gotten all the infromation she needed.

" Elena Gilbert, you have lost so many people." She starts walking toward elena. "Your parents in a car wreck, and your aunt an uncel. You have been through too much for someone so young."

Elena felt her back hit the door but Before she could stop herself elena said the first thing that came to her mind, because she had figure out what that feeling was. It was the feeling she felf when she figured out what stefan was.

"Are you a vampire?"

Alli looked right into her eyes. Elena turned to door handle getting ready to run when she answered

"Yes elena, I am."


End file.
